The Biggest Fan
by loveischerrie
Summary: Even L has his own secret pleasures and desires. pre-kira, LxMisa


**_

* * *

_**

The Biggest Fan

a/n: I don't like this piece, but there is a lack of LxMisa.

* * *

The first time he saw her was by mistake. Watari went out to buy him new reading material a few years back, when he was working on a different case. There were political magazines, science periodicals, and other of his favorite, logical materials. Yet, as he perused through the stack, one bright magazine fell to his feet.

It was strange to L, how shocking this magazine was to him. On the cover was a girl who looked like plastic. Headlines, such as, _How to Win a Guy in a Snap!, _and _Best Nails in Idol-City!, _were pointless and trivial. He nearly discarded it if not for the quick glance at the corner.

She looked small and unimportant, but there was something about her face--the way her eyes saw through him, calling out to her prey--that was near captivating.

"Misa-Misa?" he read her name aloud. It seeped into his brain, nestled itself in there nice and tight.

"Ah, forgive me, I must have bought this by mistake." Watari truly looked regretful and held out a hand to retrieve the magazine. L shook his head.

"No. I think I should keep this one."

L considered it a blessing that Watari did not judge him.

After about a year or so, he figured out her entire identity and persona. She was Misa Amane. She was born on Christmas Day--something that did not shock L--and only child to her parents. She lived in Kyoto, but wished to go to Tokyo after high school to further her career. She was just a small model, not ready or famous enough to be considered idol worthy. Yet, she was someone that L kept in mind; as if one portion of his brain was devoted to her.

He collected her: magazine that bore her image, recordings of Kyoto based commercials that she starred in, transcriptions of radio interviews, anything that had a bit of her existence.

If possible, he would have been president of her fan club.

* * *

L mourned the death of parents. He saw it in the paper. At the time, he was in Paris, but Watari always brought him different papers from different locations of the world. Her news made the front page of a Tokyo newspaper, _Kyoto Family Brutally Killed. Idol Survivor Cries For Justice. _He read it the whole article, memorizing it all. L lost sleep, mulling over how morose she would be, how that smile that he knew would disappear. Most importantly, the most prominent piece of the article were her words.

"I just want justice! I want it more than anything in the world!"

L devoted himself to being more than a detective extraordinaire. L devoted himself to being Justice itself. The kind that would satisfy, that would please, a young girl who lost her parents to the cruel workings of the world.

It was the kindest thing he had ever really done for her, and she never knew.

After that, L became one of the most in-demand detectives in the world.

After that, Misa Amane rarely referred to herself in first person.

L understood; a part of her had died that day.

* * *

He always had a fondness for sweets, but never really appreciated strawberries until her commercial.

She was much more popular now, with her cutesy image. Her blonde hair and natural blue eyes captivated Japan, and her plump, red lips were objects of desire. Suddenly, she was wanted everywhere. When she came to Tokyo and called it "home," she was signed on to be the spoke model for a lip gloss. _Strawberry Desires, _that was what it was called. On the commercial, Misa kissed a large strawberry, red as her lips. L stared on.

Watari was asked to buy many cases of strawberries after that.

L felt that eating strawberries was the closest he would ever get to her lips.

* * *

When he wanted to sleep, he would listen to her CD.

L never really listened to today's music, in fact he cared little for it. The only real reason he bought hers was due to his obsession. He did not like her pop songs, the fake lyrics of love that producers made her sing. Those reiterated tunes that stuck in a person's head were too mundane for him.

However, there was one song, and one song alone, that he listened to. The only song off the album that she wrote.

_A little bit of loneliness can be taken away_

_If you come here, take me by the hand, take me by the hand…_

_Whisk me away into another state of mind,_

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me by the hand…_

_Love me so that we may die together,_

_Because I know you don't want to die alone._

_Take me by the hand, take me by the hand…_

_I'll come whisk you away…_

L dreamed of her often, soaking in her words, wishing to take her by the hand, take her by the hand…

* * *

His heart fell when he met her.

Not because she was obviously in love with Light Yagami, or because she saw him with a hint of disdain.

It was because those blue eyes saw through him, that smile pierced him through, that soft pale skin that called for his touch hurt his logic.

L wanted to take her and run. Run to a place where no one would know, where logic and death could not find them. He wanted to hold her, and protect her from anything and everything.

But he couldn't. Because L was Justice.

And Misa Amane was the Second Kira.

He lied to them often, but he never spoke truer words that day.

"Light-kun, I'm jealous."

Truly he was.

_Oh no._


End file.
